


Snowfall

by paranomastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and her father have a talk about her future. It doesn't end well, by most definitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons and assumptions about the Schnees firing on all cylinders from this point on, friends. You've been warned.

When Weiss walked back into the waiting room from her father’s office, everything was cold. Maybe it was just how hot she had gotten, how much heat she had not known was in her and had boiled over and still burned heavy in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was how the world had managed to again become emptier. Or the sudden realization that she no longer had a future.

_”Sit down, Weiss.” Her father gestured at the massive leather chair, face tucked behind paperwork._

_“Of course, sir.” Weiss sat on the edge of the seat, back held up steel-rod-straight, shoulders apart, hands clasped in her lap – had keeping proper posture really gotten this hard since she had last been here?_

_Her father snapped the binder shut and tucked it somewhere under his desk. “I trust you are well?”_

_Weiss nodded once, careful to maintain eye contact. **Like dealing with an animal.** “I am.”_

_“Good.” he gestured for his assistant to approach his massive desk from the corner of the office, “I have news for you.”_

“Weiss!” Ruby leaped up from her seat the moment she was out, and in a blur of red and concern was at her side, “Are you okay?”

Nothing. The world was growing colder still by the moment, the blood in her veins freezing in protest.

“… you’re not okay.”

Then Weiss was sitting on one of the chairs, and Ruby in her cloak – because of course she had worn the cloak to corporate headquarters – positioned herself on the next seat. Weiss just stared straight forward into nothing. There was a whole lot of nothing in front of her.

_”News?” Weiss asked, head tilting a few near-imperceptible degrees to the left. Rarely did news from her father qualify as good._

_A folder was handed to her father by the assistant, and after a brief glance over the contents he slid it across the desk. “Look inside.”_

_Odollum. She recognized the family name, at least, if not the particular man pictured and profiled here. Rich, not a distant relative (a distinction in suitors reserved for heiresses), and most notably not someone she had ever met._

_“I’ve talked to his parents. You will be married in a year.”_

_Weiss blinked. Arranged marriages were certainly commonplace amongst Atlesian upper-class families, but she had never exactly thought herself in the pool for them. She was, and had been for years now, Otherwise Romantically Occupied. “Father-“_

_“Weiss.” Harshness entered his voice._

_“Sir.” Weiss closed the folder and pushed it back across the desk, doing everything she could to hide the shaking in her hands, “I refuse.”_

“We have to go.” Weiss said after a moment, standing shaky to her feet. Her stomach had turned upside-down inside her, and her footing wobbled. 

Next to her, Ruby hopped to her feet and put an arm around her. “Okay.”

The walk to the elevator felt miles long, the fifty-four floors below her city blocks high. Weiss leaned on Ruby’s shoulder the whole way there, fire still smoldering within her. Ruby, blessedly, knew to say nothing. Not during the walk, not after they were in the elevator, not the whole trip down. Which gave her time to focus.

_”You what?” Her father’s tone flickered. Never a good sign. But if he wanted sympathy, Weiss was not where he was going to get it._

_“You heard me.” Weiss’ tone was colder and calmer than she had ever held it before, “I refuse.”_

_“You don’t have the right-“_

_“I am twenty years old, father, I am in a relationship already, and it is unsound to-“_

_“Not a relationship that **matters**.”_

_Heat rose in Weiss’ breast, “Excuse me?”_

_“Your schoolgirl dalliance with some nobody Huntress from the backwoods of Vale hardly qualifies as more than brief experimentation, surely, to someone of your birth-“_

_Weiss reached for her weapon on reflex, but found only her own fist, “Ruby is not just a dalliance!”_

_“She cannot be anything more!” There was a thud as her father’s fist slammed into the table, rattling the assembled office supplies around him, “I let you become a Huntress on your request, but since then you have done nothing but associate yourself with lowlifes and commoners and… and terrorists!”_

_Weiss froze in place. “Please elaborate on that last point, sir.”_

_“That faunus trash Ozpin saw fit to put on your team. The **member of the White Fang**?” he had stood now, and Weiss found herself rising to her feet as well. “Or perhaps you’re sympathetic to that filth now.”_

_“My team and I are responsible for stopping the White Fang from-“_

_Another thud of his fist on the table, “From one crime. Have you forgotten what they’ve cost us? What they’ve taken from us?”_

_Weiss balked, “Are you really suggesting this is what mother would want you to-“_

_“Don’t you dare bring Aurora into this, **Weiss**.” he glared across at her, “You are the one asking to marry into a family with a member of the White Fang already married into it. Do not suggest I am the one here not thinking things through.”_

_“Surely Blake has more than proven-“_

_“There is nothing she can prove.” he growled, “You are asking me to allow you to squander yourself on a family of idiots and murderers. I will not let you be_ tainted _by them! You are a Schnee, and you are **better** than them!”_

_Tears stung in Weiss’ eyes. She thought of Ruby, sitting outside waiting. Her father had requested she bring her ‘friend’ along. So she could be escorted away by security, probably. So that Ruby could be sent back to her world, and Weiss to her own. “You’re right,” she replied, looking down, “A Schnee is just too good for that.”_

_“Weiss-“_

_“No, sir, I was not finished.” she rose her eyes up towards her father, “A Schnee does not marry below her station. So, naturally, since I choose my team ahead of you or this company,” Weiss leaned forward across the desk, “Then I am not a Schnee.”_

_A charged silence filled the room before her father spoke again. “Done.” Her father replied, sneering. “See how this Ruby girl feels about you now, Weiss.”_

“You what?” Ruby asked once they had left the building. Weiss had recounted, once she had regained her voice, the whole of the conversation.

“I chose you.” Weiss’ hands were shaking, as were her arms and her shoulders and, in fact, all of her, “I chose all of you. Instead of him. Now I’m just… Weiss. Just Weiss. Standing here.” In front of the girl she loves, but still somehow alone.

Ruby hugged her tight, swallowing, “Nope.”

“What?” Weiss was too dazed to hug back, or even to really process what Ruby had just said.

“You’re not just Weiss. You’re a member of Team RWBY, and my girlfriend, and you’re incredible.” Ruby squeezed her tighter.

“But… I don’t have a last name. I don’t have a family anymore. Or a home, or-“

“Nope.” Ruby moved back to hold Weiss at arm’s length, her hands on Weiss’ shoulders, “You can have mine! For all three.”

Weiss blinked, “Ruby Rose. Are you asking me to marry you in the parking lot of my father’s business? Minutes after I just disowned my family?”

“Yep.”

“You realize your timing could literally not be worse.” Weiss was vaguely aware that tears were making their way down her cheeks, “Not to mention you have no ring and you’re standing instead of kneeling?”

“That’s not a no, Weiss.”

“I just felt I should mention it,” Weiss wiped a wayward tear away with her sleeve, “Since the answer is _obviously_ yes. Of course.” And to be honest, there was no situation more distinctly _Ruby_ than this where the proposal could happen.

Ruby beamed, and Weiss could see the shine of tears rising in her eyes, “Weiss means white, right? Roses come in white, too.” Ruby was smiling so wide now that her eyes were closed, tears perched at the edges, “It’s perfect for you.”

“I don’t care about the name, Ruby!” Weiss found herself somehow laughing despite the tears and the upheaval of her entire personal life, “I just want to be with you. That’s what matters.”

A throat cleared behind them, and both Weiss and Ruby whirled around towards it.

“Weiss. Future sister-in-law.” Winter nodded to each, the barest hint of a smile on her face.

“Winter…” Weiss had no idea what to say, really. What was there _to_ say?

Winter busied herself looking at her nails, “I heard what happened.”

“If you’re here to make Weiss feel bad-“ Ruby started, but Winter held up her hand to silence her.

“I am here to say,” Winter replied, gaze even and calm, ‘That should our father be forced to resign in the next year or two, in the wake of all this,” she glanced over at Weiss, “That I could use an advisor. And I feel inclined to start looking through applications for the position in the Rs.”

“Waaaaaait a minute, are you-“

“Ruby, dear, not now.” Weiss looked back over at Winter, “Keep me posted.”

“I will. Tell me when I should decide to take a vacation to Patch, won’t you? Once you two have come to a decision.”

“I will.”

Winter turned and left back into the building. Ruby turned towards Weiss.

“ _You called me ‘dear’!_ ”

The future Weiss Rose slipped her hand into Ruby’s. “Let’s go home, okay?”

And they did.


End file.
